DDS the Battle Continues
by priestess chazee
Summary: People died, while other lives to take on revenge on the killers turning killers themselves. Follow the members of Class Q the cojacks and pride of Morohiko Dan, in their mysteries and adventures in solving difficult cases and battling heads on with Pluto
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I am not the originator/creator/producer… In other words I am not the owner of Detective School Q and the characters to mentioned in this story Detective Dan and his assistant Katagiri Nanami, and Hongo, Also the members of Class Q namely Ryu, Meg, Kinta, Kazuma, and Kyu.

**Author's notes:**Excited about doing. Sorry it took me so long to decide to write this fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading this. Filled with mystery, dark truths and lies in the life of the some characters mentioned above. I want to hear from you first before I would go on with my story.

* * *

**Prologue:**

This story starts right after the Class Q rescued Mr. Dan Morohiko from the yacht where Anubis had perish living them peace for the meantime. As the organization Pluto went into hiding for the meantime. Ryu Amakuza a renegade to his grandfather King Hades to be the heir to the throne of the organization, Kyu Renjo excellent in the field of deductive reasoning, Megumi Minami who has a photographic memory, Kintarou Tooyama, who is the pride and joy of his father, and Kazuma Naruwasa a whiz kid in programming composed the members of Class Q.

As the storyline goes, Anubis left his position empty, with no one to succeed him. King Hades assigned another to take his place. As Class Q continues to solve different cases, each cases filled with the treachery of the Pluto. Revealing a history of Pluto and each member of Class Q. Answering some questions that was left unanswered will now be revealed.

People died, while other lives to take on revenge on the killers turning killers themselves. Follow the members of Class Q the co-jacks and pride of Morohiko Dan, in their mysteries and adventures in solving difficult cases and battling heads on with Pluto.

* * *

**End notes:**Hey guys, if you are interested to find out what happens with the Class Q. tell me your expectation from the story through a good review. See ya later alligator. Peace 


	2. Chapter 1: A Clean Room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective School Q and their original characters.

**Author's note:**So guys, hope you appreciate this story for the effort I threw in here. I thought it would be easy but it took me the whole day just to do this chapter. So I hope I can read your reviews. Thanks!!! To make things interesting who do you think is the culprit in this story? Check if you ended up the same conclusion

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Clean Room**

_After Anubis died in the yacht, Pluto went into hiding, or maybe disbanded for good. Things have become peaceful now. Kyu and Megumi__, well what can we say they have been inseparable. Kinta still looking for different jobs. It seems he still wanted to be independent from his parents. As for Kazuma, he continue on developing different programs and games and invested to different opportunities he could have and eventually made tons of money. As for me, I am happy that I have a choice and escaped my past and my future. As member of class Q, we have a duty to solve crime and ensure safety for who we care for. –Ryu Amakuza._

In a conference room at DDS

"Miss Katagiri, can you tell us the report?"Mr. Dan started the meeting

Miss Katagiri stood up holding up a notebook, she started. "According to police report as of fourteen hundred hours two hours after the explosion they have recovered a body. With gross description of six foot two, long blond hair, fair in complexion, well-built, with a tattoo mark on the chest…." Simultaneously showing the pictures in the site. "No other bodies were recovered. They have found a bomb in the engine room that was set earlier… and it is still going for further investigation." Then she sat down.

"As you can see in the picture, this man was identified with a codename of Anubis according to our sources. He headed the Pluto in its current works" Mr. Dan facing the people inside the room. "Don't think that the man is dead means that we should take it easy from now on. Remember that we still have students here and Pluto is still at large. We mustn't rest!" Looking at the crowd once more. "It's the beginning of a new journey now for you and the students of DDS so train them hard and watch out for each other."

Meanwhile in the classroom…

"Man! I'm bored what's taking them so long!" Kinta sitting on his desk facing the other members of class Q.

"You have better nothing to do but to sit there Kinta, you know you can be better of if you just kept quiet and let me work here in peace." Kazuma busily working on his computer.

"Oh, so what's that now you're working on little man?" Kinta teasing Kazuma

"It's none of your business Kinta." Kazuma sounding annoyed

"Hey guys look here. We…." Meg's sentence was cut short by the sound of the door sliding open.

The class faced the door and stood up immediately upon noting that Mr. Dan accompanied by Miss Katagiri and Mr. Hongo who had just entered the room. The class stood up until Mr. Dan gave them the permission to sit.

"Good job everyone and thank you for rescuing me." Mr. Dan started to address Class Q.

"We have a new case for you, class Q." Mr. Dan announced to them and Miss Katagiri handed a copy of the case. Class Q listened attentively to the case history. "A 42 yrs old, doctor with the name Yoshiro Keisama, was found dead on his bed yesterday at 11:30 am by Naomi Takoyama his assistant... No murder weapon was found on the scene. His caused of death were clean cuts on his neck. Based from the observation done he died around 10 pm last night. The rest of the details are found in the copy Miss Katagiri handed to you. Mr. Hongo would accompany you in this case."

Class Q started immediately as they received the case. Kazuma started looking for sources in his data web on the background of the suspects mentioned in the file. Kyu and Ryu started to look for possible suspects based from the data. Megumi started to memorize the profile of the case and Kinta made wild speculations. Class Q went down to the crime scene meeting up with Inspector Yaozawa, who heads the case. He was in the middle of the interrogation of the suspects in the living room. Mr. Hongo introduced them to the inspector.

Class Q went into the crime scene and looked for details or trace of evidences hoping that the murderer left behind. They found nothing but it was very clean and in order except for the blood stain on the bed where the victim's body lies. The wound that said to cause the doctor's death was two small cuts about an inch long on each sides on the neck. There was no sign of struggle on the body or odor coming from it to signify that there was a foul play. There was no scratch mark on the floor. Everything was in place. All the dishes were in the cover. The trash was also empty. There was no sign of force entry either. Then went to the next room were the interrogation was taking place. Inspector Yaozawa introduced the class to the suspects. They went to another room and allowed one suspect in for questioning one at a time.

The first suspect came in, and class Q started to asked basic question. She is Naomi Takoyama, 28 yrs old, the doctor's assistant in a clinic. She was the one who called the police from this house. She was a slender woman, and timid looking. She was about 5 foot 3.

"Tell me what happened. What did you do to let you decide to go to the doctor's house?" Ryu began the questioning while the rest of the class listened.

"I was at the clinic and there were a long line of patients waiting for the doctor. Since 9:30 this morning. I wonder why he didn't arrived yet, and then everyone seems restless and keeps on coming to the desk and asked questions where the doctor was. I was starting to find it odd since he was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, but I only told the patients to wait maybe there was an emergency. But I didn't receive any call or messages informing me that he would be late. By ten o'clock I called the doctor at his house but nobody answered, then his called again in his cellphone. The voice mail picked up so I left a message. Thirty minutes have passed, I have tried contacted him again in his landline and in his cellphone but no answer. There was a longer line by then, so we just kept giving out excuses for the doctor's tardy. Then fifteen minutes passed we didn't heard any news from the doctor. No message or call and the patients are more restless now. I left my companion and came here immediately. It took me awhile to grab a cab. By the time I got here, I tried knocking on the door but nobody answered. I went to his neighbor and called the police immediately."

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Ryu gave a direct question with cold eyes.

"I was in the hospital with the doctor and taking calls from the client's for scheduling for check-ups for the following day. When we are about to go home I met Dr. Kanzaki and Dr. Keisama joined us. We went to Dr. Keisama's house to drink. We met her wife on his next door neighbor though she seems mad at him for some reasons. She went with us and didn't stay long though, and Dr. Kanzaki went after her and so did I after knowing the trouble at home. Leaving the Dr. Keisama alone." She immediately answered.

"What can you say about your relationship with the doctor?" Ryu through another question

"I guess we are friends. That's all. If work is involved we are just both professional." She continued to answer.

"What can you say about the doctor?" Ryu continued.

"He was a good doctor better than any doctors I know, he got a lot of rivals in the hospitals. With all those cut throats doctor vying for an empty position as the director. That position was meant for the doctor himself. Even Doctor Kanzaki even at his advance knowledge can never be compared to his genius in this field. He was his rival as I have heard in the hospital way back in their residency." She answered.

"What can you tell us about the people out there?" Ryu gave another question.

"Well lately the doctor was really unhappy when he goes in the hospital. He was always in a bad mood. He seems to have trouble back in his home." she answered.

"Thank you, Miss Takoyama." Ryu said signifying he was finished with his questions and let the next person in.

The second suspect a 37 years old woman with sulking eyes came. She was Shizuka Keisama, married to the doctor or eight years to this date. She was beautiful and has a strong appearance. She stood 5 foot 6.

"Mrs. Keisama, Describe your relationship with Dr. Keisama?" Megumi asked this question.

"Every relationship has its own ups and downs and for us it has been down for the past months. We argue even the smallest things. He wasn't really the same as he was before I met him even earlier in our marriage. Lately I suspected that he has seeing another woman since he was not one in some other nights and always comes home late. He wouldn't inform me for his whereabouts. Then I hired this detective confirming my suspicions. He gave me these pictures. Miss Takoyama is with him in the restaurant… holding hands." With anger in her voice and tears pour some more. "I left this house 3 days ago, and stayed in a nearby hotel, because I can't handle him anymore. I returned home yesterday afternoon but nobody was home. I stayed next door for awhile talking with my neighbor. Then I heard voices from outside laughing loudly. I stepped outside of the apartment and saw my husband with Miss Takoyama and Dr. Kanzaki then I joined with disgust watching her with him. Dr. Kanzaki was drinking in huge amounts of alcohol compared to my husband. When he started to open his foul mouth, all the foulest word filled the room; I couldn't take him anymore and left. He was enjoying his company and she did too. That whore!!!! I wouldn't touch the drink she poured me maybe there was poison…" More furious and uncontrollable sobs. She wasn't stable anymore.

Meg was trying to compose herself trying not to get affected. Kyu sensing her distress asked the next question. "Can you tell me the rivalry of Dr. Kanzaki and your late husband?"

"They are close friends, best of friends to be exactly. They are rivals at everything. There wasn't any memory saying that they were never, not a rival at anything but they remain good best of friends." Mrs. Keisama sobbing hard.

The third suspect came in Dr. Hayano Kanzaki, 41 yrs. old, childhood friends and rival of Dr. Keisama. He has same features of deep creases on his forehead, and stressed. Same questions were given to him and he answered.

"Yes, Dr. Keisama and I go back in the old days. We were a rival in all the things sports, school, profession, even girls. I met with Ms. Takoyama in his clinic and stayed there for awhile and chatted, then Dr. Keisama asked us to go with him to his house for a drink that's all, in the way we met Shizuka she seemed so stress lately poor thing. Then in the house we went we drink a lot. Miss Takoyama was busy serving wine to the group though, sweet girl isn't she? Then Dr. Keisama said a lot of words, and then suddenly Shizuka left. I chased after her when she didn't came back when I felt it was long and I couldn't find her. I wanted to find her, just to comfort her I wanted to search everywhere, but I was too drunk to continue."

Class Q with Mr. Hongo stayed in the room and reviewed the statements and alibis that suspects gave them. Using the statements gathered by Inspector Yaozawa as a cross reference, and the statements gathered by the police from their neighbors.

Megumi reading the notes of the police about the neighbors' statements. "They were very noisy last night he can't hear the television very well. He only saw two shadows from the window leaving the next door apartment about ten minutes apart. Then he continued watching the television and the noise died down when the second shadow left. Then he went to sleep. That was all guys." Ending the added information and continued "The rest of the statements verifies the wife's statement about there status of being troubled but they doesn't know the reason."

The room was silent each detective doing their own conclusions in their thought. For hours they waited and see not even a budge from Mr. Hongo leaving he Class Q to solve this case.

"I can't take this anymore!!!!" Kinta was squirming in chair rubbing his head hard.

"They all seemed fit together really well though, each statement given are similar though something is not right" Kyu break the silence.

"Let's see now. Rivalry? Vengeance? Or Affair?" Kazuma was looking at two options.

"Yes, I quite agree with you, Kyu. As you can see the place and their stories doesn't fit" Ryu added.

"Man-o-man, all of them have a solid alibi. It's impossible for anyone to come in next." Kinta started to complain. "Perhaps a burglar came and just did the job or a hit man taking the opportunity that he is drunk."

"Oh yea! The police just came in with this blood results." Megumi was just scanning through the details.

"That's it! I got!" Kyu finally shouted and Ryu nodded in agreement

"What they solved it?" Megumi was so amazed.

After Kyu and Ryu explained to them the case and came up with the same conclusion. They gathered the suspects and Inspector Yaozawa in the room where the murder took place.

"What you solved the murder?" Inspector Yaozawa was shocked with astonishment.

"Tttt—tt-tt-that's ii-i-impossible!" Mrs. Keisama said stuttering her words.

"You heard us." Kyu excited with the case "three clues, and only one answer!!!!" holding out three fingers on his right hand. "First clue when we stepped in this apartment we noticed that there were no signs of struggles and the room was clean, after you had your drinks. The good doctor was drunk and surely he wasn't able to do the cleaning after your festivity last night since he was already blabbering nonsense according to the reports."

Megumi added, "The police report on the doctor's blood was that there was a high alcohol blood level in body but not enough for a person to pass out, and there were high traces of compounds that can be found on certain sleeping drugs."

Ryu interjected, "mixing alcohol and other sleeping drug can increase the effect of alcohol in the body. Even though drinking alcohol in small amounts accompanied by sleeping pills can knock a person out cold."

Kyu continued, "The second clue, the clean cut on the victim's neck. If you noticed how the cuts were made."

Kazuma showing a diagram of a human body on his laptop. "Those cuts were precisely made to cut the arteries and veins that supplies the blood to the brain. Thus pointing out that Dr. Kanzaki would be the killer."

Dr. Kanzaki, shocked with despair. "Me? I can't be the killer… I have no reason to kill him… we have been rivals since childhood even though we have the same love for everything that won't ruin our friendship. Even though my love for Shizuka won't lead me to that doing. I allowed them to be happy even if it hurts me a lot. He knows how I feel for her, but he didn't mind!!!" Shizuka shocked and starts to sob once more.

Kinta interrupted, "He didn't say you are the killer."

Kyu continued not minding Kinta, "and last the third clue, the killer didn't leave any alibi at all."

People in the room were shocked by the last clue.

Kyu continued, "They said they left the apartment but the last person to live didn't really left since the neighbor only saw two shadows leaving the apartment from their window. The killer was left behind finishing the job. And that person is you!" maintaining eye contact and pointing a finger at the killer. "Naomi Takoyama…"

Gasped can be heard from the room.

"No…. That's impossible!!! You have no proof!!! You can't blame it on me!!!" angrily Naomi Takoyama screamed at them. "How could I kill my own employer?"

Kyu defended his conclusion, "You are wrong Miss Takoyama. You knew that Dr. Keisama was dead that's why you kept on staring at the watch and all those phone calls you made to make sure that you did job. Yea, that counted as the truth. But you were scared that nobody have discovered the body yet especially on the victim you hoped to take the blame, that's why you waited and waited until you can't wait any more. So you decided went to the house you tried calling him and knocking at his door, then you went to the next door neighbor. Immediately you opted to call for the police using the neighbor's phone but not asking whether the doctor left or not. Why do you think is that Miss Takoyama? Because you panicked… Nobody noticed that he was dead."

"So what if I chose to call the police? That doesn't mean anything" Miss Takoyama angrily defended herself.

Ryu answered with intimidating eyes, "First you didn't expect Mrs. Keisama to be there at all because of the problems he had since you know of the problem the couple is going through. But you continued to go with your plan. During your small get together. You were the only one pouring the alcoholic beverages to everyone and by chance slipping some sleeping medication on Dr. Keisama's drink, and you pour more alcohol to the Dr. Kanzaki than Dr. Keisama, hoping that he got drunk really fast because of the large amount of alcohol you served him. But the sleeping medication was too much thus increasing the effects of alcohol making him says a lot foul words. Mrs. Keisama can't handle it when things gone ugly, instead she left since she can't handle her husband due to family problems. Even though it wasn't in your plan you succeeded in letting her leave. After she left, you brought Dr. Keisama to his room not noticing that you haven't reached your goal in getting Dr. Kanzaki really drunk, leaving Dr, Kanzaki in the room alone. You helped Dr. Keisama to his bed then he immediately fell asleep. Taking the opportunity with something flat and sharp you slit two sides of his throat hoping to leave with Dr. Kanzaki so not to leave any suspicions on you. The only flaw that you didn't expect was that Dr. Kanzaki left early as planned. Since your original plan was to frame Dr. Kanzaki with the death of Dr. Keisama. You quickly changed your plan. You cleaned the room to point the fingers at Mrs. Keisama just to get you out from that hot spot."

Megumi added, "You tried to put the blame on Mrs. Keisama because of the troubled relationship with the doctor, and you made sure of that this is part of your plan. Creating an escape goat."

Tears poured from the eyes on Miss Takoyama and she dropped to the floor. "Yes… Yes… I killed him!!!! I hated them both the first time I have met them. They were under my father as trainees in that hospital. I heard my father's curses before he died…. cursing the two of them because of their deeds. Because of them he lost his life… But of most of because of Yoshiro… they left him dried out. I wished Kanzaki to suffer for his crimes as well…." Full of hatred and disgust. Now facing Shizuka "I'm sorry to frame you it was never meant for you. I panicked when he left." Sobbing hardly.

"Take her away." Inspector Yaozawa told the police and arrested her.

"That wasn't challenging. Was it?" Kinta bragging aloud.

"Yea you were the only one who didn't contribute." Kazuma said loudly

Kinta red with anger hit Kazuma on the head.

"Good job, class Q." Mr. Hongo impressed with their work. "You are dismissed now."

Class Q left the scene and headed home now. They went recalled the day with ease now knowing that they did something right yet uneasy by letting an old incident pass without giving a proper sentence on it. But justice was uphold today and to the next to come.

"Meg?" Kyu called her with hesitations

"Yes, Kyu?" she blushed

"Do you wan to go with me to the carnival next week?" Kyu asked

"Yea, sure. I love the carnival." Megumi answered happily.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

UP NEXT:

We've successfully cracked this case. Pluto's ugly shows its ugly head again with a new face after Anubis has gone. Cracking the next case would be challenge now. Especially when we are not alone. Finds out what happens?

* * *

**End notes:** hope you enjoyed this first mystery with the class Q and hope to hear reviews from you. Join class Q battling Pluto and solving darker mysteries in the upcoming chapters. So pls. send me REVIEWS!!!! So I know what to do with the upcoming chapters. Thank you…. 


	3. Chapter 2: Wild Ride

**Disclaimer: **Detective School Q not mine…. Got the point…

**Author's notes:**Well I hope you liked the preview of the mystery that I showed in last chapter… I'm still working on some other stories and as well my training.. Sorry that this came out only now…. But thanks for your wait and sorry to be gone for a while… Thanks again for the reviews… especially Mask Rider Roy… thanks for your help… well that's the end of that, and let the story BEGIN!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wild Ride

In an unknown mansion…

"Anubis is dead King Hades, and the operations have suddenly come to a stop." An eerie voice of a female came from the doorway.

King Hades sitting on an old-fashioned high-back chair facing the fire place with brandy on his hands. "Anubis dead… peculiar… why he gave up so sudden not receiving his just desserts!!!" with horrid voice. "Don't mind his absence… someone already had taken his place as my puppet on the organization, for the absence of my grandson Ryu. For he, didn't see his place and responsibility for the meantime. That time will come soon. The operations will never come to cease even Anubis' death will not hinder on our mission here. I must introduce you to someone worthwhile. He will be here shortly."

A black viper pulled by the driveway. A tall man came out of it. He has long-straight white hair hang loosely by his shoulders. He has cold eyes with his stares and very prominent features that can be mistaken for a young movie star. He went in the mansion and headed for the library.

"I have come." the man spoke serenely

"I was expecting you … Morpheus." King Hades indicating to the person who just arrived.

"I'm sure you are aware of the sudden absence of Anubis." King Hades taking a sip for his glass.

"Of course, King" Morpheus replied.

"You know what to do. Go!" King Hades ordered

"I have already started." Morpheus said with a grin

"That's good. Leave now." bowed and headed back.

"Is he the one?" the woman said sounding confident

In Mr. Dan's office…

"Here is the report, sir. Just an amateur act of committing murder if you asked me." Mr Hongo saying with revulsion. "Class Q did fine in the investigation."

"Very well, Mr. Hongo." Mr. Dan said casually. "By any chance has our friends came out?"

"Not yet. But we will be vigilant." Mr. Hongo replied.

"That's good, carry on" Mr. Dan dismissing Mr. Hongo. _What is your plan?_

A few moments later, Nanami came charging in the room. "Mr. Dan!"

"What is it Nanami?" Mr. Dan shocked

"I found this in one of the rooms in the old building." Dropping a small tape on the desk.

"Check it." Mr. Dan ordered

Nanami placing the tape in the player. "You took one of us, now its time to lose one of yours…."

Mr. Dan angered by the news, "Call everyone here! Now!" he ordered.

Word spread fast and all the staff met in the office. Mr. Dan show the tape to them and played it for them listen. Troubled by those words they searched for more clues but none was found. Only this message is their only link.

_Damn! Pluto!_

In the other side of town…

"Hey, Meg!" Kyu waving his hand high, and was standing in front of the entrance to the Carnival.

Megumi excitedly run towards Kyu. "Oh… Kyu… Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok… Come on." Kyu holding Meg's hands and went in the Carnival.

_The carnival was full of people__ enjoying the rides and games. What can I say people in all ages enjoying each other's company. Anyway it was a weekend. Lots of people come out and have fun…Hope I can win a prize for Meg. I'm feeling really lucky today… -Kyu_

They went on one ride after another. Running around like little kids, they started to feel kind-a sick, and sat down on the benches talking. But both of them are still shy towards each other so it was hard for them to talk continuously. There were a lot of pause compared to talking.

"Meg?" Kyu calling her attention.

"What is it Kyu?" Meg started to blush..

"uhhh… I…" Kyu was starting to get really nervous now.

"Yes?" Meg saying her words more softly

"I… uhhh… need to go to the restroom. I will be right back." Kyu relieved.

"Oh, okey.." Meg started to sound irritated. _Men… hmp…_

Kyu leaving Megumi alone and headed for the restroom. Megumi was just scanning her surrounding then man walking towards her and sat down next to her. He was about in his mid forties. He seems to be overweight but the suit he was wearing made a big look smaller than what he seems. He kept on watching his watch every minute as if he was waiting for a call or for someone. He was nervous and he sweats a lot. The weather was warm, but he didn't even remove his jacket. He was also carrying a small briefcase.

"Sir, Is there something wrong?" Megumi made the first move.

"Huh?" the man jumped. "No…errrr" he hesitated. "errrr… Thank you." Then he stood and left.

_Well that was weird__… judging by his appearance he was in deep trouble. By the way where is Kyu? For a guy he surely does move slow. I wonder when he is coming back. I'm starting to get bored. I guess I better go look for him.–Megumi_

It took a while for Kyu to locate the restroom since he dodged a lot of people on the way and a very long line from the nearest restroom where he left Megumi. There was no line. There were two men inside one who looked like a punk and the other was an engineer who controls the ride, and he was on the phone talking. Kyu overheard some of their conversation accidentally.

…….

"Meet us in the rollercoaster." The engineer said on the phone.

"You sure you want to?" The engineer said

"Yeah, at the rollercoaster." The engineer said.

"Or we will…." The punk said but interrupted when he heard footsteps. "Let's go someone's coming."

Kyu entered the restroom and the two men with cold stares at him.

_I'__m really lucky today, finding this restroom. Since not much people passes here due to the features was not that interesting to watch. Those two seems weird. They were looking at me strangely, I just barged in and all. Anyway better hurry Meg is waiting for me –Kyu_

Kyu left the rest room and went back finding Megumi gone. _Darned where did she went? I must have left a long time she must be looking for me. I better go look for her now. I shouldn't have left her._

"Meg?" Kyu screaming and running around the park looking for her. Then suddenly he saw a crowd gathered at the roller coaster staring up. He too looked up and he saw two figures but couldn't make out. As he draws nearer to the crowd, the shapes became more visible. Then someone called him from a distance. "Kyu!" He turned and he saw Megumi.

"Hey there Meg." Kyu greeted her happily.

"Look it's that man I saw when you left." Meg pointing it out for Kyu.

Kyu saw him with a big grin on his face looking up. Then he followed his stares. Looking at a train hanging upside down where two men on the loop of the rollercoaster. Then there were guards coming saying that the engineer is missing, and police are coming. Kyu show the man disappeared into the crowd.

"Megumi stay here and follow up on the updates. I'm checking something out." Kyu said and left.

"What?" Megumi stunned

"Just do it." Kyu commanded

Kyu disappeared in the crowd looking for the man. Megumi stayed behind and collected details from the scene. It was half pass an hour and they were able to bring the two men down, unfortunately dead. Investigation begun, questioning everyone on the scene. _Where is Kyu? _

_Kyu had been gone for quite some time now. I offered my assistance to the head inspector and he accepted. __The victims identified were Ichiro Hakisama, an engineer in the park who controlled the roller coaster and the other was Koichi Shinta he was ex-convict for bank robbing and was released few a months ago. They don't have any wound but only concussion on the back of their heads. Kyu where are you? –Megumi _

Kyu is tailing the man he saw grinned upon the sight on the rollercoaster. He was carrying nothing now. He seemed to be exiting the park.

"Hey! You!" Kyu shouted.

The man stopped. Kyu continued, "I know what you did and you can't get away with it."

"What do you mean kid?" The man said.

"You heard me." Kyu said calmly.

"Stop kidding around… I-I-I am very busy." The man said.

"Why are you in a hurry to leave when to police arrive then. This only proves one thing. You, sir, is guilty as charged." Kyu said confidently.

"You brat you can't put any libel on me!" the man said in angry voice.

"You can't hide anything from me. There are two clues." Kyu said

"I have no time for this." The man said

"Too late the police arrived earlier and closed the exit. No one is aloud in or out until they questioned everyone." Kyu said.

"Fine then, you brat have nothing on me." The man said confident.

"Wanna bet?" Kyu said more serious, "First clue. In the crowd my friend pointed at you I noticed that in the strange circumstances of the events you were happy for some matter for others they were shocked and curious but never happy. But you sir were different. You were happy when you were staring at the two people who hanged on rollercoaster."

"So what if I was happy then." He scowled. "You have no proof."

"Oh yeah? Are you pretty sure?" Kyu said "Second clue strange coincidence that I bump these very two same men in the restroom talking. I overheard them even they scowled at me I didn't mind it at all. Funny that I overheard that they will meet someone with a threat in the rollercoaster. Funny that they seemed to mention that, it would be much easier if you followed me back sir and have this cleared up with the police if you think that you are still innocent. It seemed that if there was a weapon involved it should be somewhere hidden in the park or might I say just in a can."

"What?" The man said. "I'm not paying any attention to you."

"You sound guilty." Kyu added. "You are busted. I'm from DDS."

Shocked with what he heard. Unconscious he grabbed a knife and stabbed Kyu right on his chest and both man fell on the ground one bleeding and the other unconscious. Kyu bleeding profusely and starting to lost his consciousness. A police noticed the incident and called for back-up.

Back in the scene, Megumi was worried with Kyu and heard another incident happened near the exit on the park. Paramedics were called in for help. She immediately went to the second site and Kyu still missing she hadn't heard from him when she left her alone back there. She runs as fast as she could. Now she could a crowd gathering and some policemen on the site. She entered the scene and identified herself. Another officer was blocking a view, to the second man. But as she scanned the scene. The man that was unconscious was the person she saw by the bench and the person she pointed out for Kyu from the crowd. Then she turned to the second person where the officer was blocking the upper part of the body, she instantly recognized the pants and shoes and hurriedly went to his side. "Oh no, Kyu! Hang on" she said. "Be steady… Please." It took a few minutes for the paramedics to arrive on the scene, and Kyu looking really pale.

In a dark place…

"Where am I?" Kyu shouted. _I heard Meg's voice awhile ago._ "Meg?" Kyu walked on a rough path then at the other end of the path he saw a man at a garden.

"Wow… look at that." Looking at a beautiful garden. "It's my mentor. Hey there!" Kyu waving at him.

"Go back! Kyu." The man shouted

"What?" Kyu puzzled "Why?"

"Just go back!" the man shouted.

"But I want to talk to you." Kyu replied back

"We have other times to talk." The man replied

Kyu waking up found himself inside a room His mother at his bedside. Megumi, Kuzuma, Kinta and Ryu on the other.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kyu said happily. "I had a strangest dream."

"Man you sound happy even after you're stabbed." Kinta said.

"It's good that you're okay now Kyu." Ryu added.

Kazuma was just finish reading the report made by the police. And made a summary for everyone to listen. "Listen to this guys, the man who stabbed Kyu was the owner of the park. He was being blackmailed by the two guys who were killed in the ride. According to the autopsy done, both man died left after they were left suspended upside down followed from the blow to the head. Blood flowed really fast and causes for the vessels in the brain to rupture. He admitted that he it was his doing. On the other side he can't recall what had just happened before stabbing Kyu as if he was under hypnosis or something."

After hearing the report, Ryu shocked and got up. "Sorry guys, but I need to go now. Well take care Kyu." Then Ryu left. Others followed him in a couple of minutes.

"Meg!" Kyu called.

"Yea? What is it Kyu?" Megumi answered.

"I better go home now Kyu. I'll drop by tomorrow." His mother said.

"Ok mom. Take care." Kyu said and facing Megumi again. "I heard when I was asleep. You called me Meg."

Megumi blushed and kept quiet.

"Sorry about today though. I didn't win you a prize in the park." Kyu said.

"Oh. That's okay." Megumi blushed some more. "Look I better go now."

"Okay." Kyu said.

In Amakuza's Mansion...

"Anubis is gone, right?" Ryu asked the woman.

"Yes, he's gone, Master Ryu." the woman answered. "You found the interest to take the organization's agenda now aren't you, Master Ryu?"

"You must be kidding." Ryu replied. "I have no intentions of doing so. Tell that to my grandfather. Tell him that if he touches any of my friends again., he will be next!!!"

"Hmmm... sounds like that you are like your grandfather after all. We don't have to worry about anything then." The woman said slyly.

"I will never be now will I ever take his place!!" Ryu's fears trying to escape him and his dreams is starting to shatter. He immediately left the room.

On the phone...

"Hello, Morpheus?" the woman said. "Master Ryu is shaking and would soon be ours."

"That's good"

Back in DDS, in a board room.

"Just as the tape said, we almost lost one of our students, according to the reports given by the Police. They have begun. Be ready!!" Mr. Dan said

_To be continued... _

* * *

What's Next? 

A new face shows up replacing Anubis. Who is this man and the linked between the past of the members of class Q as well as present or the future. Find out.

* * *

End notes: hey guys… sorry it didn't came out that good. I am really have a hard time here. Please help me improve this story. Thanks again. 


	4. Chapter 3: Deadly Love Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Detective School Q not mine…. Got the point…

**Author's note:**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the story so far. I was kind-a busy and I need to do a lot of stuff… Hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the tip and encouragement… You know you are… Mask Rider Roy and Twilight Kyu… Thank You!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Deadly Love (Part 1)

_Few days have passed since the incident at the park. Kyu came home, and rested for few days now. His friends __(Kinta, Ryu. Meg and Kazuma) come and pay him a visit. Checking on him and ask him when he would return… I fear this day would come –Kyu's mom_

At Renjo's residence, Kyu was busy preparing his things for school. His mother came in the room.

"Kyu" with concerned in her voice.

"What is it mom?" Kyu said happily and continues to fix his things.

"Kyu…" His mom hesitated. "I know you are happy to become a detective and to be a part of DDS for that matter. Kyu, I'm only asking you this once. Please, quit now. I almost lost you last time. Because… Because…" she couldn't continue and broke into tears.

"Oh, mom." Kyu said went near his mom and hugged her. "Don't you worry…"

His mom interrupted. "Don't worry?" she sounded hysterical, "Kyu, this is your life we are talking about."

"But mom," Kyu interrupted. "Let me finish… Please.."

"Okay." His mom trying to calm down.

"Mom, please understand that I wanted to become a detective. This is my dream, just like my mentor was, the person who rescued me when I was kidnapped. I wanted to be like him." Kyu said excitedly.

"Kyu, Please be reasonable." His mother pleaded.

"Oh, mom." Kyu looking away. He can't stand looking at his mom at the moment. Looking for an excuse. "I'm late. I better go… Thanks mom!" and Kyu left.

Kyu's mom looking at her ring. _Honey, our Kyu was in danger once. Please look after him._

In an unknown mansion, King Hades was admiring his garden of black roses. Morpheus came to his side.

"My king, I come." Morpheus bowing in front of him.

"Aaaa… yes." King Hades grinning "Morpheus, I wasn't expecting you today."

"I bear good news." Morpheus happily announced. "Plans are going smoothly. And I think master Ryu is about to change is mind soon."

"You sure about that?" King Hades looking for reassurance.

"Yes, King Hades." Morpheus said with confidence

"Don't fail me now Morpheus." King Hades commanded.

King Morpheus bowed low and went his way.

In DDS, Mr. Dan was reviewing the reports from the past week.

"Mr. Dan a phone call for you" Miss Katagiri buzzed from an intercom.

"Thank you Miss Katagiri." Mr. Dan said and picked up the handset, "Hello?"

"Long time hasn't it been." A mysterious masculine voice.

"Who is this?" Mr. Dan demanded.

"You don't need to know." The man said, "I just called. Just wondering, if everything is still the same?"

Mr. Dan kept quiet and continued to listen, as the man continued, "You lost your dear friend in the past and now you almost lost his son twice." The man laughed dreadfully.

Mr. Dan was shocked by what he heard. "Who is this? What do you want?!" His was voice calm and hard.

"Just be careful in the next and you will lose more than what you have now." Then the man continued to laugh and closed the phone.

Mr. Dan was sweating hard. _Another threat came in. Just like the last time. I will be waiting._

In the corridor, Kyu was walking quietly and Yutaka Saburomaru stopped him in the hallway.

"Hey, Kyu!" Saburomaru said and hit Kyu hard on his back.

Kyu touched his wound and coughed, "What are you trying to do!? Open my wound?"

Saburomaru said coolly, "Oh, sorry about that. Heard about the encounter you got in park. Too bad I wasn't there to help. I was somewhere in the park back then."

Kyu said, "tough luck huh. Well see you later."

"Hey wait…" Saburomaru said, "You know…" Yukihira Sakurako came from out of nowhere and said "you are really clueless aren't you Kyu. You know that you can't handle it on your own when it gets to getting rough. Look what had just happened then. You were lucky that's all."

Kyu smiled and said "Thanks for the concern Yukihira."

Then Yukihira continued, "Don't forget we still got a rematch. So you can't die yet!"

Kyu just smiled, "I better get going now." then left. Leaving the Saburomaru and Yukihira alon in the hallway.

"A rematch?" Saburomaro said

"It's none of your business…" Yukihira said with a snobbish tone.

_It's good to be back in __these halls again. I thought I would never come back. Especially after that conversation with mom, she is serious about it, too. I know she's worried and all but what can I do for her? I almost died back then, and mom… oh, mom… I don't want to see you cry again. Sorry, mom. –Kyu_

Kyu worried and kept on thinking of what his mother said to him, as he got to his seat in class.

"Kyu…" Megumi said "Is there something wrong?"

Kyu broke away from his thoughts "Oh… nothing is wrong"

"Well Kyu she is right you know. You look like to be a mindless zombie for the whole time as you entered the room towards your seat." Kinta said

"Welcome back, Kyu!" Ryu said.

"Yea, Welcome back!" Kazuma said. "It wasn't quite the same when you were not here."

"Thanks guys! I don't know what to say." Kyu said burning red on his face, as he caught sight of Megumi.

Mr. Hongo entered the room bringing in a file with him. The class immediately stood and greeted him then sat. Mr. Hongo explained to them a case that they will be handling, and immediately went to the crime scene.

Kazuma showing the data to the gang. "The man was identified as Mitsu Tokayi, 25 years old, single. He is an accountant from Hiromoto Accounting Firm found near Tokyo Tower. Investigation is still on going. They have narrowed down to five suspects. First, his boss, Ms. Hikaru Taoyama, 29 years old. Second, Mr. Keisuke Kamiya, 32 years old, his ex-girlfriend's brother. Third, Mr. Koujio Murakami, 23 years old, his half brother. Fourth, Ms. Suki Hanayo, 23 years old, his girlfriend. Lastly, Ms. Reika Obashi, 27 years old, his best friend and childhood friend. These were the people he met and stayed with him before his death."

As Class Q went into the crime scene, the body of the victim was still there. It seems like nothing have touched him. No swelling, wounds, bruise or sign of attacks or struggles on the victim. Strange isn't it.

Ryu said "Medical reports shows that the victim airway narrowed shut which caused him to suffocate on his own. They have found nothing in his gastric content but only gastric acid and nothing more. The scene was clear as well. It looks like he just collapsed and died."

Kinta shakened by the thought. "Man-o-man this guy might have some condition and just died on the street. He must be going home late so nobody noticed him when he choked for air. I hate getting sick and luckily I am healthy as I can ever be. Right, Kyu?"

Kyu deep in his thought, and Kinta slapped him hard on the back. "Right… Do you think that this is just a medical case that he just collapsed and die?"

Kinta answered, "Well, it is really possible that this can be just a medical case. The police report said that his body was found under bags of trash piled on him like it just fell on top of him. Before he fainted he grabbed one of the bags and when he falls, the bag fell on him as well and soon the rest follows. The garbage man said that he found the body under four piles of bag."

Megumi also said, "There were no fingerprints found on the bags. And collecting evidences now is really hard since all is contaminated by the rest of the garbage."

Ryu claimed, "Well Meg, if you think that the bag fell over him there should be bruised or cuts on him. Since garbage contains different things and that might contribute to marks on his body but we found none. So if you would hide a body simply covering him with four bags is enough to hide the body if done properly since it is big enough. If there is no impact towards the body there would be no markings."

To be continued…

* * *

End note: This story is long overdue sorry to cut it here though… Big surprise for you guys up next. Catch the continuation of this chapter soon. 


	5. Chapter 4: Deadly Love Part 2

**Author's note:** Hi there... I made a forum under Ginban Kaleidoscope Forum but it is really general. I need your help so please vote for a season special. Thanks for the wait and hope you will enjoy this one. Hope you can guest it right who the killer is in the end of this story. Read on. Thanks for the review… Mwuah

* * *

**Just ****the highlights…** Kyu's mom wanted him to quit DDS, but Kyu wanted to resume his career as a detective. Ryu is having doubts. While the Megumi, Kazuma and Kinta well... will get to them in the following chappies. A mysterious phone call for Mr. Dan by an unknown man. And now they are in the middle of a mystery.

* * *

Chapter 4: Deadly Love (Part 2)

Class Q started to think of certain theories that might be possible used in the scene. Especially when they know that there is only one answer to their question. Who did this? In the police station, they started to interrogate each possible suspect. Only Class Q, Mr. Hongo and the suspect is present in an interrogating room.

The first suspect was called to go in the room, Ms. Hikaru Taoyama, 29 years old, the victim's boss.

"So ma'am what can you tell me about the victim." Kyu started the interrogation

"Well..." She hesitated but she went on. "Mitsu Tokayi is one of the best accountants in our firm. He has a bright future in the business. He works hard and a lot of our client looks for his service. He worked in the firm for four years now and he was about to be promoted, too. He was a very cautious man if I can say so."

"What is your relationship with him?" Kyu said

"My relationship with Mr. Tokayi is just simply professional and nothing more." Ms. Taoyama stated.

"Well, ma'am." Ryu interrupted, "How about the statement or rumors from your office that you two are having a small affair for quite a long time. You were planning to make him your assistant. Also that you just have a lover's quarrel with him according to the reports gathered."

Shocked with dismay Ms. Taoyama calmly said, "Rumors are just rumors and has no proof. Even your sources has their own affairs don't you think? Of course he will have a promotion but there is no position yet available. Becoming my assistant is like a secretary. Don't you think you seem to know about this business? You seemed to me the most knowledgeable here. But I have no plans on promoting him that way as my assistant. His talents will be wasted that way. About the argument it was an account for a big company."

"Ma'am according to the police report around 1 pm you were with the victim, in the cafeteria in the building." Kyu continued the questioning "Is that correct?"

"Yes, I was." Miss Taoyama confirmed the question.

"Tell us what happened then?" "Megumi said

"We are having a lunch meeting there. It was supposedly 12:30 but I had another meeting with some client. I informed him earlier that I would be late. We just discussed about certain clients that's all. He sought consult for a problem with his client regarding some post dated account. After I left, before that Mr. Koujio Murakami came in. He introduced him as his half brother."

"Can you tell me about this man you just mentioned?" Kyu said

"He was tall; he was just wearing just a t-shirt and baggy pants. He was holding a water bottle and a backpack on his back. Mr. Tokayi was somehow mad when he saw his face though." Miss Taoyama said. "That's all what I can say. I left when he stepped in"

"Do you know any of the people out there?" Kyu said

"Only the big brute in the lot. He came in the firm and started to threaten the people there especially Mr. Tokayi. Luckily was security was there and stopped him just in a knick of time."

"Thank you ma'am" Kyu said.

Miss Taoyama left the room leaving the team behind.

"There are four more you guys." Megumi said "What do you think about her?"

"She's hot!" Kinta exclaimed. "I think I'm in love!"

"Be serious here Kinta, were dealing a dead person here." Kazuma said

"Hey guys, I run some check on this Murakami guy and look what I found about him. He represents one of the largest companies in Japan. But the work of these blokes seemed to be not right." Kazuma said when he continued to access the same site his computer crashed. "Oh no!!! My computer!"

"What is it four eyes?" Kinta said. "It just need a little hit that's all." Raising his hand high ready to strike the computer

"This is sensitive you Cro-Magnon!" Kazuma resented.

"Quit it! Stop wasting time" Mr. Hongo interrupted and demanded "Let the next one in."

Mr. Keisuke Kamiya, 32 years old, his ex-girlfriend's brother entered the room.

"He doesn't look too smart, but he looks like a goon though." Kazuma whispered to Megumi.

"How did you get in this mess?" Kinta questioned.

"Some professional you are" Kazuma said staring at Kinta

With resentment and anger, "Damn that man! I want to kill him myself after what he did to Nuriko. And I want to do it over and over!"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Megumi said.

"They were dating for few years now. He can't stop talking about him. My ears are going to explode since she can't stop. But suddenly my sister committed suicide because of him. He just told him that they were through without any reason. After I spotted him in one of the coffee shop that there then I knew. He met this woman who looks really wealthy."

"Did you confront him?" Megumi said

"I wished I did when I got the chance. I followed him near Tokyo Tower but then he collapsed. I wanted to check on him but my hatred and anger is greater to even to bother to check on him so I waited for a few minutes. I didn't check on his condition so I just hid his body. Placing one bag at a time, just to hide his body. I didn't take notice of anything."

"So you just want to pay him back. You didn't see if the man was still alive or not?" Ryu said

"Yea, I just want to leave him there without anyone finding out." Mr. Kamiya said

"I guess that's enough for now." Kyu said, "You may leave the room."

Mr. Kamiya left the room leaving them again.

"What hatred." Megumi said

"He wanted the guy dead in the first place." Kinta said dryly, "He might be the suspect we are looking for

"Don't be to sure. It's still early and there are people left to be questioned." Ryu said.

Mr. Koujio Murakami, 23 years old, his half brother just stepped in the room and took a sit facing Class Q.

"Well sir, can you tell us what happened yesterday during your meeting with Mr. Tokayi?" Kazuma said.

"If you must know, our company lost millions of yen from the last audit he made and my company sends me in to question him on that." Mr. Murakami said, "The millions of yen wasn't recover and we were scheduled for another meeting today. But that now is not possible. The company suspected that the missing millions was his doing and I volunteered to investigate on this. Since…" He couldn't continue and kept quiet.

"What's you comment about your relationship with your brother?" Kazuma asked

"In business, it's plain business but at home you can say we are not the perfect sibling. We hate each others guts. Sure we have the same mother but different father. Our mom was widow and 5 years later he met my dad. He was wealthy. Dad treated him as if he was his own but he is such an in grate. He didn't value others but only himself." He said with a smug on his face, "if you asked me he deserves what he has received now."

"What can you tell about your brother?" Kyu questioned

"About him? Nothing!" He said, "He doesn't deserve respect from me or the family. Sure he is good at his work. He doesn't hang around much at home. He moved out 2 years ago. He went solo and that's it."

"Can you tell us any of the people outside?" Kazuma said

"None!" He said defensively and annoyed.

"I guess that's all." Kazuma said.

Mr. Murakami left the room.

"Well, it doesn't shed any light. Each has their motives." Kinta said looking at the file and the pictures of two cute girls. "Hey let me be the one to question the two of them."

"You're a pig Kinta." Megumi reacted.

"Come on now, guys." Kinta said

"You are like Suboromaru there but less on the IQ" Kazuma commented

"Take that back!" Kinta shouted back. He was about to hit Kazuma. Ms. Suki Hanayo, 23 years old, his girlfriend entered.

"Please miss sit down." Kinta said while offering her a chair.

"You wolf!" Kazuma said

"Let's begin" Ryu said "Now Miss Hanayo did you meet with your boyfriend Mr. Tokayi yesterday?"

"Yes, we did." Miss Hanayo said

"Did you see anyone with him?" Ryu asked

"Yes, It was Reika." She answered.

"Can you tell us what they were doing?" Ryu said

"They were just talking at first then suddenly they kissed!" with anger in her voice "So I charged in and kissed him as well in front of her. Then she left"

Ryu shocked with her answer and quickly left the room.

"Hey Ryu?!" Kyu said

"I'll be right back!" Ryu said

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Kinta said

"About a month and a half." She said.

"Say now can you tell me about yourself." Kinta said

"Kinta?" Megumi shocked "This is…"

She was interrupted by Mr. Hongo, "leave him"

"Let's rephrase that question." Kazuma offered "Describe your relationship with Mr. Tokayi."

"He is quite the playboy like the man these days. But he is sincere in some ways. He is quite the charmer too. I get jealous easily so we have a lot of misunderstandings in our relationship. He claims that Reika and he are just childhood friends and nothing more. That's all I can say. We just argued and I quickly left." Ms. Hanayo said as tears starts to fall.

"How well do you know him?" Kyu said

"Well we just started to see each other so I guess it's not that much." She said. "We are still getting to know each other"

"Okay, that's it. Thanks for your time miss." Kinta said blushing.

"That's a nice lipstick." Megumi said. Noting and remembering the color of the lips of the victim.

"Thanks." She said "Someone send me this yesterday morning. I don't know even who. It's a shame to let it go to waste." And left the room.

"Hey guys look. Her lips are the same as the victims." Megumi said

"What?" Kyu said

"Really?" Kinta said

"Yea, I'm positive."

Ms. Reika Obashi, 27 years old, his best friend and childhood friend stepped in with

Ryu right behind her.

"Miss where did you have that lipstick?" Megumi said.

"This?" She was shocked. "I bought it at a store."

"Oh, I like the color." Megumi said

"How well do you know the victim?" Ryu said

"I know him very well. He is my childhood friend of course" Miss Obashi said

"Do you know that he is allergic to some certain compound? Fruit based I mean especially strawberry." Ryu said

"Of course I am aware of that. I won't forget that day my mom served us strawberry shortcake and he choked and we found out later in the doctor. It was allergies." Miss Obashi said

"Describe your relationship with him." Ryu said

"We are very close. Nobody understand him better than I do. He is always misunderstood by others. We tried dating but I left for abroad and studied there for a year then when I came back he changed. He still told me a lot of things though."

"Okay miss can you show me your lipstick?" Ryu said

"Sure." Grabbing it from her purse "Here."

Ryu inspecting it and retuned. "That's all"

Waiting for Miss. Obashi left the room.

"What is it Ryu?" Megumi said

"I solved the case!" Ryu said

"Yea!" Kyu followed

"Let them in." Mr. Hongo commanded

All the suspects and the inspector went in the room. The tension is soaring.

"What is this?" a man said

"You solved the case?" another said

"That's impossible." Another suspect said

"Just shut up and listen!" The inspector said.

"Right, you heard us the murderer is just in this room!" Ryu said

The people were shocked upon hearing this news.

"It's simple there are three clues." Kyu said

"First Clue, the murderer is aware of this allergy the victim has and the severity of its attack to him." Kyu said. "When we found the victim he seemed to be choked to dead with no signs of struggle or a hand or a rope being tied around his neck. But instead in an autopsy report shows that his airway just closed shut."

"But that's impossible. My brother is careful on taking such foods or things if he is aware that he has allergies to." Mr. Murakami said

"Yes, I must agree on that which now lead to the second clue. The alibi of Miss Hanayo." Kyu continued

"What about me?" Miss Hanayo said

"You said you don't know much about the victim." Kazuma said, "That will include his allergies. Since just like you said you argue and disagree a lot of things. Which suspects us that you don't know him well enough?"

"Also if you remembered that when I asked about your lipstick since you have the same shade just like the victim on his lips." Megumi said

"Since the victim hadn't taken in anything we can safely assume that it wasn't food that started it but the kiss from you Miss Hanayo." Ryu said "Since I got the lab to check out for any DNA yours and Miss Obashi's came up. But after checking her lipstick. The only thing now was yours."

"I… I can't be the killer." Miss Hanayo said "I'm not the killer." She became pale.

"Hold on now. Third clue, the murderer knows about these. And that is you!" pointing one finger at him "Mr. Keisuke Kamiya"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You were the one who send Miss Hanayo the lipstick since you said it your late sister kept on talking about him nonstop. You wanted revenge on her death because he pushed her to it. You said it plainly in your alibi. Haven't you."

"You have no proof to put that blame on me!" He said defensively.

"You said that as plain as day especially when you hid the victim's body. You know that he is alive then but you still did nothing to help instead that you made sure he would die then by burying his body with garbage bags. Letting others to find it. Leaving no trails behind. But you're wrong." Ryu said coolly.

The man was silent with disgust.

The officers arrested the man without any other word. The mystery has been solved. But meanwhile in Renjo's resident.

"Hello?" Kyu's mom is on the phone

"Hope you won't lose your son just like you lost your man." A cold voice said

"Who is this?" Kyu's mom demanded

Nobody answered just the sound of the phone hanging up.

"Hello! Hello?" She said _Oh, Kyu! She started to cry._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**End notes:** Well did you guess it right? So guys I need your reviews. So I hope to hear from you soon.. Love you all… Don't forget for the Halloween special so post your votes. Remember the forum is under Ginban Kaleidoscope. Under Writer's Dilemma 


	6. just a break time

**Just a short announcement/commercial break from the stories…**

To my readers, and reviewers:

Check out the forum under Ginban Kaleidoscope called Writer's Dilemma… Halloween is fast approaching, and I have decided in the spirit of Halloween to write you guys a special story just for that season.

I need your help to decide on a certain matter on deciding some things. So please post your votes there… thanks.

I will pick the top three votes. And hope you can enjoy it soon. That vote will end a week before Halloween. Love you all. Hope to see your posts there.

Love lots:

priestess chazee


	7. Chapter 5 Next in Line

**Author's note:**Hi there again… Hope you are hooked on the series of mysteries that have been plaguing Class Q especially the threats… even house calls… Can't they give their love ones some break from those threats… I hate Pluto… What do you think will be nice… another murder, or a missing person, valuable property, items, inheritance… So tell me!!!!! What can you comment on that? Well how about let's mix all them up. And another handicap… one of the members is missing. What do you say? So guys don't forget to vote for your favorite anime for the Halloween season.. Okay? So here's the story… Do you think you can guest the primary suspect here? Hope you get this right… Bang!

* * *

Chapter 5: Next in Line

In Renjo's apartment, Kyu just got home from a tough case and his mother was in the center of the room, sitting on the floor waiting for his son. Her tensed features was benevolent.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kyu said excitedly after quite some time from his absence in DDS.

"Kyu." His mother called from the center of the room.

Kyu take notice of the aura that was showing from his mother. "What is it mom?"

"I want you stop that detective nonsense of yours" Mrs. Renjo said fear brushed up her spine recalling the phone she received. "Better focus on your studies and get a better future from it!"

"Mom…" Kyu trying to place things calmly. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, we haven't finished it." His mom replied. "Now, Kyu, I'm asking you to please leave DDS." His mother pleaded and she started to sob.

Kyu withheld his anger and went to comfort his mother. "Oh mom. I know you are scared from the last time, but I assure you that won't happen again"

"You are darn right that won't happen again." His mom said with hope "you are quitting!"

"How come mom?" Kyu feeling his anger coming out

"I'm your mother and there is nothing you can do." Mrs. Renjo said forcefully to his son.

_What happened here? I can't understand mom. But I must figure this out fast. _"You win mom." Kyu said half-heartedly "I'm going to turn in my badge and equipment first thing in the morning..." with a heavy sigh. _How to break it to them._

"That's good to hear Kyu." His mother was relieved with joy. "I know you could see it my way."

"Of course." Kyu said. "I'm off to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?" His mom asked with concern

"I'm not hungry mom." Kyu said in a faint voice going to his room

_I can't blame him for that. Was I too harsh on him? Honey did I do the right thing?_ His mom looking at her ring.

Kyu couldn't sleep that night, he kept on tossing and turning in his bed. The thought of the argument with is mom that night stick on him like glue. _I can't understand why you wanted me to quit so sudden. I made a promise to you now. Mom…how can I? Leaving DDS and my friends… Meg… Oh mom! This is so unfair! I wanted to do my best as a detective just like my hero. My hero… _Recalling his days with him by the lake, young and spirited he was a man in a suit sat beside him… he fell asleep…

……

The next day, Kyu forlornly went to the Principal Dan's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Mr. Dan called from the room.

Kyu entered and said "Principal Dan…" he walked towards his desk with lots of hesitation. He wanted to run right out of the room just to avoid this conversation from beginning.

Principal Dan stared at the troubled Kyu sharply. While holding on a file with a picture of a photo of a little girl reviewing a complicated case which later needed to be passed to Class Q. "What brings you this early at my office Kyu?"

"Principal Dan." Kyu spoke with his hands formed to a ball of fist. Trying to let out the poison from within him, and sweat starts to form on his brow. "Mr. Dan… Sir."

The Principal's eyes are more narrowed now than before. He is more interested on Kyu than the file he is holding.

With a hard gulp, Kyu shouted "I'm quitting DDS!"

Mr. Dan shocked from Kyu's words, "You're quitting? Are you sure boy?"

Without any hesitations, staring right at Mr. Dan at the same level, Kyu said, "Yes, sir" Just like a soldier heading out for a battle. "I'm leaving DDS."

"What's your reason for leaving?" Mr. Dan asked with curiosity.

"Just my own choice sir." Kyu lied, with hands shaking reaching for his DDS pin and kit and placing them on Mr. Dan's desk. "Here are my belongings from DDS."

"Very well…" with a sigh Mr. Dan said "If that is your choice." Noting the fire in his eyes still there. The fire of a great detective.

"This is farewell sir." Kyu said half heartedly forcing a smile from his face, and placing his hand for Mr. Dan to reach. They both shook hands and her left the office without another word.

"Mr. Dan, are you sure about this?" Nanami appeared from behind him.

"You were there the whole conversation?" greeting the presence of Nanami in the room. "It is his own decision to leave DDS." Mr. Dan said, "It is a shame that we lost one of the top students here especially from Class Q. But…" Mr. Dan said with confidence.

"But what sir?" Nanami questioned with curiosity.

Mr. Dan didn't answered. _Someday… the flames didn't disappear from him._

"Can I say something Mr. Dan?" Nanami said. "There was a report that Mrs. Renjo received a threat yesterday."

"Yes, I am aware of that and this is the result." Mr. Dan said, "Remember we never turn our backs against our side." He continued to look on the file. "As you were… Nanami." Signaling Nanami to leave the room.

Kyu left the campus without detours looking back at the school his second home… He left the school silently without a noise just like a ghost in history. Looking for the last time the dream he was hoping to be someday. Waving that dream good bye.

……..

In the classroom, Class Q was waiting for Mr. Hongo to enter the room.

"Kyu seems to be late, isn't he?" Kinta said "You were with him yesterday, Megumi."

"Yea, I was but he was the same as ever." Megumi said, "He was not sick. We had ice cream in a soda bar."

"You two were on a date again." Kinta said.

Megumi blushed hardly

"Come on now. There's no need for that we know that you two are going out." Kinta said focusing his attention to Kazuma. "What's that now?"

"Just checking on the site. Remember Murakami?" Kazuma said

"Murakami???" Kinta lost in his thoughts.

"Murakami…" Megumi thinking hard, " Murakami… Koujio Murakami"

"Koujio Murakami??" Kinta said

"Actually it pissed me off that my computer crashed right after a few seconds accessing their site." Kazuma said

"Don't you meant to say was hacking?" Kinta said

"Watch your mouth!" Kazuma shouted with a hoarsed voice. He composed himself.

"As you can see he was working at Black Pearl Inc." Kazuma said. "A big company if you asked me and based worldwide."

Ryu just entered the room and greeted happily, "What's up guys? What did I miss?"

"Nothing… brainiac here is just telling us about Black Pearl Inc.." Kinta was announcing Kazuma's finds.

Upon hearing the name dread rushed over Ryu. His adrenaline flowed and his heart beat faster and faster. His eyes were icy cold and pinpoint size.

"What's wrong Ryu?" Megumi asked

"Nothing." Ryu said coldly

_Those eyes…_ Megumi shivered hard.

"Oh, darn! It crashed again?" Kazuma said

"Serves you right!" Kinta said with a big grinning making a head lock to Kazuma and rub his knuckles upon his head.

"Hey, that hurts Kinta!" Kazuma struggling.

Mr. Hongo entered the room and said. "Let's go!"

"What?" Megumi said "Kyu is not here yet."

"Mr. Renjo would not be with us any longer." Mr. Hongo said.

"What do you mean?" Megumi questioned

Mr. Hongo didn't answer her. "Hurry up and move it!"

_What happened? Kyu… where are you now?_ Megumi deep in her thoughts as she left the room.

In a carpool, heading towards a hillside mansion in the mountains. "This is Yuna Shinzawa, 6 years old went missing since yesterday 3 in the afternoon" Mr. Hongo said while holding out a photo of a little girl. "Take the file and start reading it." As the team started to look at the database.

Back at DDS, in Mr. Dan's office…

"Principal Dan about Kyu leaving…" Miss Katagiri inquired

"That's okay. It was his choice." Mr. Dan said

"Well, shouldn't we…" Miss Katagiri said

Mr. Dan interrupted, "That's okay. How about the next candidate?"

"Oh… Here is the file you requested." Miss Katagiri said handing Mr. Dan the file

Mr. Dan review the papers with interest. _Let us see who will replace who… _Mr. Dan focusing on the files. "Nanami are you back there again?" Mr. Dan said

"Yes, you always caught me." Nanami said

"Are the tests ready?" Mr. Dan asked

"Yes, but why?" Nanami full of questions.

"We need to counter what has happened." Mr. Dan said leaving the office with Miss Katagiri right behind him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

End notes: Sorry to keep this short. I'm kinda busy and all… sorry… I will make up for it next time… Catch you later… Hope to hear from you… Please Review. Thanks again. Mask Rider Roy… 


	8. Chapter 6 Frame Up

**Author's note:** Sorry to post this chapter only now… I was really busy. I'm also delayed with my other stories… sorry about that guys. Thanks for the review and add. Pls. vote for your favorite anime under Writer's Dilemma under Ginban Kaleidoscope. Do you think you are a good detective? So then guess who the suspect in these chapter. And watch out for a new twist in the story. Do you think a member of Class A will be absorbed to Class Q

* * *

Chapter 6: Frame Up

In Mr. Dan's office, Class A was summoned. Yukihira Sakurako, Yutaka Saburomaru, Hayato Shiramine, Kyosuke Gouda, Takeshi Shishido and Kuniko Toya entered the office and Mr. Dan greeted with a concerned look.

"Wow Mr. Dan. For the first time you have summoned us and not Class Q." Yutaka Saburomaru smug with all the pride he can show. "We the geniuses must be the better man since they are not present here. You must have changed your mind."

"Keep quiet Saburomaro." Yukihira Sakurako stepped hard on his foot and warned him with a deadly stare.

Mr. Dan didn't mind them until he noticed that they have settled down. "I have summoned you today for an important announcement. Just for Class A."

Class A attentively listened to every words that was coming out of Mr. Dan's mouth.

"As you all have been summoned here. I will try to make things short. I will give you an opportunity to be the top and join class Q. Just only one of you will have that opportunity."

Nanami opposed, "Mr. Dan isn't it harsh that…"

"Quiet Nanami." Mr. Dan said.

"So are we just here to for that. Only one of us to occupy a small space. Is that it Principal Dan?" Takeshi Shishido said. "We all know that one member of Class Q is gone and by chance he would never come back."

"How sure are you?" Yukihira Sakurako annoyed and questioning Takeshi

He kept quiet.

Mr. Dan continued. "If you are interested a test will start in one hour. You may go."

Class A stepped out of the office and they were silent the whole time only one hour to decide whether they would take that test or not.

"It is a step to take." Yukihira said, "I say we should take it."

"Yes, I do agree on that.' Kyosuke said, "It is that what we want to be the top. But now we can do it as a class."

"Don't you think that they are just toying with us?" Takeshi trying not to sound ridiculed "You know that we have been used in the past by Mr. Dan just to be a small guinea pig for class Q."

"Yes, I know. But this is an opportunity." Yukihira said

"Just say you wantd to be close to that Renjo." Hayato said

Yukihira blushed. "Don't say that!"

"As for me the genius of Tokyo University, Will certain take the exam!" Yutaka Saburomaru with pride walked towards the examination. "See you later rejects."

"That blow hard!" Takeshi holding a grudge against Saburomaru. "To be honest he is a no threat."

"What do you say Kuniko?" Yukihira asked her as she watched her friend so quiet.

She just nodded. And they started to head to the room.

There were already several students who were in the room as well as Saburomaru who sat at the front row. One member from each class was also selected to take the exam. But one unfamiliar face was there as well taking the exam with them. A young girl with silver blue hair and was about Yukihira's height, she sat in the far end corner of the room. Just about time and the examination started.

Troubled Yukihira was having a hard time concentrating on her paper. She kept on glancing on the girl. Questioned keep on popping out of her. It gives her the creeps on just thinking about the girl. _I better focus now or else I will fail. I wanted this. That liar Kyu! How can I prove to myself now? _Sweat starts to form over her brow. She kept on looking at the girl. 30 minutes have passed; the girl stood up and left the classroom. Leaving the paper behind for the examiner to collect in the end of the exam. Tension and pressure increased in the room.

………

Class Q arrived at the hillside mansion. A butler welcomed them in as Inspector Naomi Shirigawa, a beautiful woman was in the middle in the room taking testimonies from the family and the people present in the room or during the event of the disappearance of the little girl. The butler escorted the class to their room. They were given individual rooms to stay.

"Wow!" Kinta exclaimed, "She's really hot isn't she?"

"Give up Kinta." Kazuma said "She is way out of your league."

"Do you think she would choose you?" Kinta started an argument and started to day dream of the inspector in a two piece bikini. "What do you think if I flash my DDS badge at her?" He started to drool with his thoughts

"No way!" Kazuma said, "I'm only a kid!"

They headed down stairs after unpacking and read the testimonies gathered by Inspector Shirigawa. Ryu read the report loudly in the library where Class Q stayed and review the reports.

Ryu started holding out the testimonies of Inspector Shirigawa. "Yuna Shinzawa, 6 years old, was Reported missing by her mother Lulu Shinzawa 42 years old yesterday afternoon around 2 pm, after they have searched the grounds. Inspector Shirigawa responded to their call and she is an only daughter and the heiress to the fortune of the Shinzawa clan. She was last seen in the garden. According to her nanny Ms. Aika Yamato, 27 years old, she left her there to get some water for the child to drink but when she came back she was gone. The people searched the grounds but found no trace of the little girl. Kidnap was suspected but no contacts were made yet."

"The weather looks bad." Megumi looking out the window.

"Right. Let's continue this later on" Ryu said. "We better head to the site of her disappearance."

Class Q visited the site and started to gather more evidences as all the angle of the crime has been committed before the rain will wash everything they need from the scene. Half way through their search the first raindrop fell.

"Let's hurry and pack it up before there will be contamination of the evidences." Ryu said

They headed back in the library and saw that they have found nothing. They went to the living room where Mrs. Shinzawa, Inspector Shirigawa and the rest of the people were sitting worried near the phone waiting for it to ring. Suddenly the phone rang. Scared and worried she answered the phone. "Yes?"

"……." No one answered but only the phone just hang up.

"Hello!" she repeated said it. Hoping for the caller to call back.

"Let's hang up now." Inspector Shirigawa said.

"Excuse me inspector can we talk wit Mrs. Shizawa alone?" Ryu said.

"Why can't you discuss it here?" Inspector Shirigawa said

"If it is okay with you ma'am, I just want to her personally." Ryu said his eyes started to be cold and deadly.

Inspector Shirigawa hesitated, "Of course."

_I don't trust her. _Ryu stared at the inspector very deeply hoping that she would disappear.

Megumi noting the expression on Ryu's face. "Ryu…" she called

Ryu calmed and faced Megumi, "what is it Meg?"

She thought hard what to ask but at last she said "nothing." _What's the matter Ryu? Why are you so familiar? Where have I seen it before? _

Heading towards the library, the door was opened headed by Mrs. Shinzawa as she entered the dark room. Kinta went for the switch just beside the door. A sudden frightened scream came from Mrs. Shinzawa and fainted. The group from the back hurriedly went to the door hoping to see what had happened. Shocked by what they saw. The nanny of the little girl was in the middle of the room lying face down. They hurried went in and checked on her and pronounced she was dead.

"Don't come in!" Mr. Hongo ordered the people who are about to enter the door. "Inspector Shirigawa take a look at this."

She went in the room and ordered the butler to aid his mistress. Going near the victim's body. "What's happened?"

"We entered the room as I switched on the light we found her face down." Kinta answered straight ahead.

"Are you sure about this?" Inspector Shirigawa said "Maybe it might be one of you who did this?"

"No way." Megumi came into defense. "We are always together and we haven't parted since we unpacked our stuffs."

"That's right" Kazuma added, "we were together the whole time maybe someone is trying to frame us up."

"A likely story." Inspector Shirigawa said, "you were in the library the whole time. Do you have any proof about what you have done. I have the right mind to arrest yopu kids right here and now."

"You can't blame us." Ryu said. "We haven't done a single thing we were in the scene of the disappearance surveying the scene."

"Is that so?" Inspector Shirigawa said.

Two police officers came in the room. "Excuse me inspector, we found this in one of the kid's room." Holding out a bag of evidence of a used syringe."

"Well now. Show us where." Inspector commanded.

"This way ma'am." As the group was headed to the hallway where Class Q unpacked their stuff. "This was the room." One of the escort pointed out.

To everybody's surprise it was Ryu Amakuza's room. "No way!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

End note: How was it? Do you think you can guess it now? Well guys I need your review thanks and don't forget to vote. Just go to my forum under ginban kaleidoscope under writer's dilemma and vote for you favorite anime. Thanks again. 


	9. Chapter 7 Taking Out

**Author's note:** Sorry it took this long to write chappy… It was a tiring 2 weeks and I thought it was a vacation… and I hope to write some other chappies as well as stories but I'm dead wrong on that. Well I hope you can start thinking of who are the probable suspects. Who is replacing Kyu? Will he come back? What will happen to Ryu? Well just find out… Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Just a recap…**

_Kyu quits DDS…._

_Tensions build up in class A and a new person enters DDS…._

_Class Q handles a new case… but Ryu was being framed…._

Chapter 7: Taking Out

In Ryu's room, Class Q is defending Ryu from Inspector Shirigawa.

"What and let a criminal like you roam around free?" Inspector Shirigawa said.

"I'm not a criminal!" Ryu said defending his name. "It was all a set up."

"Look lady." Kinta said, "I know Ryu is innocent. Give us 24 hours to solve this mystery to prove our friend is innocent."

"Do you take me as a fool?" Inspector Shirigawa said. "Letting you lowlifes wonder for the next victim." Looking at Ryu "Take him away." Ordered the two officers.

The officers handcuffed Ryu and left. Leaving Megumi, Kazuma and Kinta alone.

"What are we going to do?" Megumi said, "First Kyu now Ryu."

"Don't fret Meg, remember we are members of Class Q and we have a mystery to solve and clear Ryu's name." Kinta said "We'll get through this."

"We better get started." Kazuma said thinking of happening next since the killer had already set up one of their members. "Where is Mr. Hongo when you needed him the most?"

Troubled as they are now and not knowing what really is happening around them.

"Darned… Who could frame Ryu?" Kinta said.

"Let's see. First the disappearance of the girl and then the nanny as well the frame up." Megumi said. "We must hurry before anything goes wrong." _Where are you Kyu?!_

"Let's not lost hope guys. Remember we are class Q" Megumi said. "We can do this. Let's just stay together and watch each other's back."

……………….

In DDS, the exam just ended.

"I think I did fine!" Yutaka Saburomaru said with confident. "I'm surely the one to get in Class Q."

"We can't change that in him." Takeshi Shishido said "He will be as arrogant as ever."

"Hey guys doesn't something bother you in the exam." Yukihira Sakurako said

"What about?" Takeshi Shishido inquired.

"About her." Yukihira Sakurako looking at the girl with silver blue hair

"What?" Yutaka Saburomaru said staring at her. "I think I just found my dream girl!" He exclaimed, and directly went to her. "Hi there I'm Yutaka Saburomaru. My friends calls me Saburomaru. I'm the genius here." He continue on bragging about himself.

"Arrogant pompous dupe." The girl snapped at him and continued to walk.

Saburomaru stood there still crying. "She's so hurtful!"

"I can't blame her." Hayato Shiramine said "She is right"

"Yes about her." Takeshi Shishido "I do agree on that."

"She seemed to be threat." Kuniko Toya said

"Oh no!" Yutaka Saburomaru said. "Don't you think?"

They gasped and hurriedly went to Principal's office but no one was there.

"Don't you think that this was like an errand for us to test that new girl?" Takeshi Shishido said

"Possibly. Remember last time we became props on Mr. Dan's plot." Yukihira said

"Aaaahhhh…" Mr. Dan said and the girl with silver blue hair was with him. "Perfect timing." He said "I bet this is about the test isn't it?"

"Yes." Class A said

They stepped into the office and talked.

…………………..

In an unknown place, King Hades sipping tea in a veranda. He was enjoying the scenery of rows of black roses. A woman came out panting.

"Lord, I got bad news." The woman said

"What is it?" King Hades said

"It's master Ryu." The woman said.

"Ignorant fool!" King Hades said

Suddenly Morpheus stepped out from the shadows and said "Don't fret my dear. He is in good hands… our hand that is."

The woman was clueless.

"If there are no objections I would take my leave now." Morpheus said.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**End note:**Sorry this is kind a short… I am still having a hard time deciding on some certain issues for this plot. So sorry you guys promise to make up for it next time. Hope I can hear from you. Please Review.by the way... x-mas is up next please vote under ginban kaleidoscope. Christmas specials and check out other stuffs in the forum. Thanks again 


	10. Chapter 8 The Three Musketeers

**Author's note:** Hi there… it's been a busy month so wasn't able to update any story up to now. Sorry for the delay and hope this would answer most of the question especially who. Belated Happy New Year!

Chapter 8: The Three Musketeers

In the mansion, Kinta, Megumi and Kazuma were left to solve this crime and clear Ryu's name. They are trapped inside and the weather has turned for the worst. Inside the living they have started to talk to the people who were related to the crime as well as waiting for the phone to ring from the suspected kidnappers. They have waited for 3 hours and still no ring.

"Hey guys." Kazuma calling the attention of Megumi and Kinta. "Don't you find weird that the kidnappers haven't called in for their ransom or demands?"

"Yes." Megumi said. "Unless…"

"Yes, Meg." Kazuma said "a murder."

"Why is that four eyes?" Kinta said. "A murder."

"If you noticed everything from this papers and testimonies, and I bet the little girl is somewhere out in the woods. Somewhere nearby if I must say." Kazuma said.

Suddenly a voice came from there back, "So? Solve it yet?" Inspector Shirigawa said taunting the three of them.

She caught them by surprise. "We have nothing yet." Kazuma said.

"Well now Inspector perhaps you and I should have a date." Kinta said. Grabbing her waist and exposing some part of her clothes.

"You are such a pig Kinta!" Megumi shouted. But suddenly something took her noticed.

"Be careful now or else I would charge you sexual assault." Inspector Shirigawa said composing herself and fixing her clothes.

"Look did you notice something strange?" Megumi asked.

"What strange things?" Kazuma said.

"Well I noticed earlier that… oh no… what we suspect is true." Megumi said. "We better hurry."

"Alright then." Kinta said, and they all headed out side the garden once more. Looking for more clues that can tell them about the kidnapping.

"Don't you think this is pointless since the rain have tampered the scene and more probably washed away!" Kinta interjected

"Well, if my hunch is right." Kazuma said.

"Look here." Kinta said while looking on the wet grass. "Shoe prints."

"I got it." Megumi said loudly.

"Yea." Kazuma said.

"Kinta we leave the rest to you." Megumi said.

"Alright." Kinta said assuringly and headed off following the path of the footprints while Megumi and Kazuma headed for the mansion.

Megumi and Kazuma gathered everyone into the living room with an announcement that they have solved their case. They were quite nervous since it was only the 2 of them at the moment and Mr. Hongo was missing in action since Ryu's arrest.

"Now, what did we hear that you have solve the case?" Inspector Shirigawa said "Baloney!" She insulted the both of them.

"Well now. As we have announced we solved the case." Megumi said.

"Let's begin with clue number 1. The frame up of Ryu." Kazuma said. "Since he was the only one who had an idea who the killer really was but he doesn't have sufficient evidence to prove it yet up to now. Especially on how he would react on his deductions, and who was the most happy when he was gone."

"This proves nothing. Only that your friend is guilty." Inspector Shirigawa said.

"This proves a lot let's move on then to the next clue." Kazuma said formally

"Didn't you find strange that no phone call was made during the incident." Megumi said "and this lead us to another suspicion. Which lead to the murder of the nanny. She discovered who the suspect really was and was in this house. The suspect has no other choice but to eliminate her and now the victim."

"No!" Mrs. Shinzawa was panicking and started to panic and tears flowed. "My little Yuna!"

"Don't worry!" Kinta said by the entrance to the living room carrying something wrapped by his shirt. "She's safe."

"And the mastermind of all these is here." A familiar voice came from Kinta's back and stepped out from the shadows "and that culprit is you." Ryu came out with one finger pointing at the suspect "Inspector Shirigawa!"

"Me? You kids are desperate and now helping a killer." Inspector Shirigawa said.

"The evidence we need is when the little girl wakes up." Ryu said. "She can prove my innocence and you are very reluctant that you sure to get rid of me one way or the other."

"Or you do you want it now?" Megumi said. "The last clue." Megumi now bringing out a plastic bag. Dropping out a pair of muddy shoes, and some wet and dirty clothes. "Aren't this yours inspector?"

"This is set up!" Inspector Shirigawa shouted.

"You had a heated argument with Mrs. Shinzawa when I passed by the library earlier. She could have told us but she couldn't." Ryu said. "She loved her husband so much and knew about your affair. She couldn't blurt out anything since you are about to blackmail this family throughout the company since I'm pretty sure he had left. Left you with nothing but only problem. And I believe that he paid you to disappear. But you wanted more, and you wanted support. That's why you did this."

Inspector Shirigawa was so surprised she was silent and didn't try to defend herself.

Kinta added, "Things went wrong when the nanny found out that you kidnapped Yuna and you couldn't go on further with the plan so you decided to drug the child and bury somewhere nearby."

In DDS, Class A gathered to question the exam that was given to them and to the other students who wished to take them.

"Mr. Dan." Yukihira blurted out "Are you treating us like a guinea pig for your sick joke!"

"Silence." Mr. Dan ordered. "Everyone this is no time to argue. Let me introduce you to a new student who will be joining us as a member of Class Q."

"What?!" Class A surprised.

"You used us Mr. Dan!" Saburomaru said

"This is Ms. Anzaki Kitara " Mr. Dan introduced her to Class A.

"This will be very interesting." Suboromaru said

"Ms. Anzaki Kitara will be part of class Q, and Miss Yukihira Sakurako you will be still a member of Class A or you would prefer to be in Class Q but still under probationary?" Mr. Dan said.

"Mr. Dan, thanks for your offer but I would still remain with Class A." Yukihira said politely, she bowed and left the room leaving her fellow Class A surprise.

Meanwhile in an unknown mansion, King Hades was drinking wine in the den.

"We failed to retrieve master Ryu." A Pluto spy stepped in and reported to King Hades

"That is a problem. Morpheus what are you doing?!" With angry voice he threw the glass of wine into the fire.

_To be continued…_

End note: Hope you like this and once again sorry for the delay of this chapter… Thanks for the review and PMs and please review this chapter… Help me improve this story thanks.


End file.
